Frau
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: ¿Pueden imaginarse lo que seria descubrir para un chico que en verdad todos estos años eras una mujer en un cuerpo masculino? Un monton de situaciones divertidas surgiran de ello!.


**-Frau-**

**Declaimer: **Siempre he querido hacer un fan fic de POT, pero nunca se habia presentado una buena idea, y tampoco las ganas para hacerlo. Confesándome con Uds., ahora mismo en el que escribo, me estoy obligando a hacerlo.

He estado en una época terrible en la cual no se porque, pero no me salía ni unas simples líneas…en criollo, no podía escribir NADA!. Lo mas doloroso de todo es que en mi mente rondan un montón de ideas, las cuales por este karma no pude plasmar y ahora se han perdido…. Lamento haber llegado al punto de obligarme a mi misma.

**Atención!: **Para entretener y entretenerme, este fic tendrá connotaciones –si, claro xD- de Shounen Ai..Si me da, yaoi. Si no te gusta, por favor no leas nn.

**Frau**

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos gatunos, enarco una ceja y fijo su vista directamente a los ojos del doctor. Este, intimidado, se inclino mas para atrás en su silla, asustado por la mirada del joven.

-Que dijo?- la calma en su voz era lo que mas pálido ponía al medico, era una pasividad peligrosa. La madre de Ryoma, suponiendo lo peor, tomo a su hijo por los hombros dándole pequeños masajitos para tranquilizarlo.

-Q-que según los estudios Ud. es una…-el medico tenia la lengua seca, pero Ryoma le ahorro la saliva.

-MUJER!!- chillo finalmente histérico.

Cuando pego aquel grito, la madre, el doctor, y hasta incluso los pacientes que esperaban afuera para una consulta con el doctor; dieron un respingo en sus asientos.

La sala volvía a estar en silencio mortal, al igual que en la sala donde Ryoma respiraba agitado, como un toro desbocado. Rinko movía los labios pero las palabras no salían, así que se limito a sonreírle nerviosa al doctor dándole un poco de apoyo y comprensión.

El niño de Seigaku ahogo un lastimero gemido, se tomo la cara con ambas manos maldiciendo su suerte.

-Es algo que no suele ocurrir con mucha frecuencia, es muy extraño- empezó a decir el doctor temeroso a una nueva reacción furiosa de su paciente, era un caso sumamente raro el que le había tocado –Pero se puede seguir con una vida común, a pesar de esto-

-Oh, si, que tranquilizador doctor, muchas gracias!- volvió a chillar el peliverde, destapándose y volviendo a mirar al doctor, estaba al borde de las lagrimas y de un ataque de furia – Tantos años de mi vida creyendo que era Hombre y ahora me entero que por capricho de la naturaleza, soy una MU-JER- se agarro de los pelos, la noticia lo había dejado loco, o loca mas bien.

-Doctor.. Entonces, no es necesario ningún tipo de operación, ud. sabe a lo que me refiero..- la mama de Ryoma hablaba pausadamente y en voz baja para que su hijo no la oyera, antes de empezar a hablar había volteado a verle y podía ver que ya no estaba en aquella habitación, hablando figuradamente.

-No, no es necesario –el doctor se daba cuenta que era mas sensato y sano –y sobretodo, menos peligroso- dirigirse a la madre que al hijo. –De seguro a esto se debían los constantes desmayos de su hijo, pero no creo que vaya a tener que preocuparse demás. Solo tendrá que darle de tomar unas vitaminas que yo le recetare- agarro un papel para anotarle las especificaciones, en un momento dejo de escribir y volvió a mirarla- y un par de calmantes no le vendrán mal.

--

-Oh, hijo..No te pongas triste!, escuchaste al doctor, podrás seguir tu vida normal- ya habían salido del hospital y se dirigían al templo, eso era lo que a Ryoma mas le preocupaba: Cual era el concepto de 'vida normal' de aquel doctor, y de que pasaría de ahora en mas.

-Dime..que de esto no le diremos nada al viejo- lejos de ser una suplica, le estaba exigiendo.

-Tenemos que decirle.. es tu padre!- lo que se temía, la vida normal que se suponía que debería tener, seria un infierno al lado de su padre.

Cuando este se enterara de que era una mujer…

--

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!..-se retorcía de la risa Nanjiroh por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-Querido!- le reto su mujer, mostrándole con la mirada lo consternada que estaba, pues se trataba de un tema serio que comprometía al hijo de ambos.

Ryoma apenas habían llegado al templo fue corriendo a su habitación a encerrarse, Najiroh no había tenido oportunidad de pararlo para preguntarle que había pasado en el medico, pero como había reaccionado su hijo sabia que seria algo muy bueno para tomarle el pelo.

Pues así había recibido la noticia de su esposa y las carcajadas no se habían hecho esperar.

El mas joven del club de tenis de Seigaku se tapo los oídos con la almohada, esperando que esta cobrara vida y lo asfixiara y así poder escapar de su angustia.

En un rincón, Karupin maullaba intentando llamar la atención de su dueño. No se había atrevido acercarse porque podía notar el aura de furia alrededor de el que hacia que sus bigotes se tensaran. Ryoma hundía cada vez más la cabeza en la almohada para evitar oír las risas de su padre que hacían eco en su cabeza, aunque estas ya habían parado.

A los pocos minutos empezó a dormirse. Lo que pasaría mañana en la escuela era algo que lo aterraba, por lo tanto ya no quería pensar mas en ello y la solución fue apretar con furia sus parpados, esperando que no tuviera que levantarse al otro día.

-

Mwahahaha…Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado.

La verdad este fic esta viendo la luz muy tarde, pero solo hasta ahora pude terminar este primer capitulo.

Estoy empezando a escribir otro fic de POT, donde Eiji y sus sentimientos gatunos serán los protagonistas…La verdad no se que me saldrá en ese fic porque nunca lo medito realmente…La cosa es que ya se me escapo la mano negra del yaoi ahí TTU…

Por cierto, Ryoma se mostrara algo OOC por su condición nueva… así que no me odien fanáticas de Echizen!.

Review onegai


End file.
